Coincidental
by PeetoLove
Summary: Melody Harminn is your average scum bag. But she has finally met her match in a man who just so happens to be everywhere she doesn't want him to be. She's nicknamed him Mystery, because god would it fit. Based after some of the songs on Panic! At the Disco's first album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. If you've listened to it and read closely you'll see the obvious references. Enjoy!


FATE-

Now, just because of my background, doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Everything has reason, some things more than others. Now I know I have one of the most degrading jobs in the business, and I could probably do anything else, as my mother told me before she passed, but the truth is I can't. You know how parents always tell children they can be whatever they want? Well they can't. You can't always be a princess or a doctor or an artist or a teacher. No, in fact, half of those children end up with horrible jobs like mine, or even worse. Taxi drivers, prostitutes, strippers.

Life is a cruel, cruel thing. And there aren't many ways to get out of it. There's suicide and death, but other than that, you really can't do anything about it.

So yes, I'm a stripper and a prostitute. Been one since my father passed away when I was sixteen. It was really all I qualified for, being that I couldn't afford school because of my fathers horrible debt. My mother left me and my younger sister when we were just four and five, and she got in some car accident. The bitch deserved it. She was with three men after Lucilia was born.

So now I have to get ready for my sister's fiance's bachelor party. The poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into. She's slut. Probably spending the night with another man this very moment. We're the definition of a scumbag, dysfunctional family. Two dead parents and two sluts for daughters.

I grab the keys to the car I mugged maybe a year ago. Oh did I leave that out? I'm also a thief. Wasn't bringing in enough income, so I steal and sell.

When I arrive, the girl who goes by "Angel" is already outside, lighting up a cigarette.

"Want one?" She offers, holding one between her perfectly manicured fingers.

I nod, ripping the lighter from the hem of her outfit, flicking the button on, stuffing it just between my lips.

"So how many people we got in there?" I ask, paying close attention to the cigarette.

"I dunno. Forty, fifty maybe. Tough show." she says behind a snicker.

Our boss shoos us into our club, the disgusting scent of smoke and sex in the air.

Angel dusts her hands off, then smirks. "Lets go to work." She says confidently,then strides away, her brown curls bouncing just as her fake breasts.

I sigh, then fix my heel and head out, my eyes catching on a man with a crooked smile and cocked eyebrows. I head over to him first, as he looks as though he wants me too.

"Hello, sir." I say, a hint of a smile on my face, though I'm no here near happy.

"Madam. Would you like to sit and have a chat?" He asks, and I assume it's a joke.

"I had something else in mind." I whisper.

"I think I'd like to talk first." He smirks, tapping his fingers against his leg that is perched on the couch he sits on.

"A-Alright." I say rather confused, and take a spot next to him, trying to sit properly.

"So, hat is your name?" He asks gently.

"M-Melody." I answer, refusing to make eye contact with the handsome man.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He compliments.

I just nod awkwardly. Usually I'm all over the client at this point.

"May I ask you name?" I ask him.

"Ah, my name isn't important dear. I'm just a man. Though I may be a rather interesting one." He says, a mischievous grin flaring on his lips.

"Tell me." I demand.

"Well someone's a bit rude." He laughs.

"Tell. Me." I hiss at him, only to have him laugh.

"Darling, you look ridiculous when you do that." He laughs, getting up from his spot and walking coolly away.

The man's mysterious nature infuriates me but intrigues me. I have this yearn to learn more about him. So I stalk him through the room most of the night.

The man is hard to track, because his dark locks and shadowy suit blend in so well with the lighting. And eventually, I lose him. Until an entire tray of drinks of poured all over my face.

I want to shriek because of the embarrassment. Then I see him. Laughing. "So sorry dear. I'd go clean yourself up. You probably were to busy looking for me to pay attention to where you were stepping." He says, his cocky tone and smirk gnawing at my already angered attitude.

I stomp away, muttering under my breath how much I can't stand him. Angel must see me, and she follows me in.

"You know all the people out there are talking about you? And not in the way you'd hope..." She says as we enter the ladies room. My make-up is smeared down my face and I look a wreck.

"Oh... When don't they? I mean, I'm a laughing stock. Of my family, of the town..." I stomp out of there now. There's no where to go where I'm not uncomfortable.

Now that I smell of liquor and I look like I've just bawled my eyes out, no one looks at me like they did before. To them I look like shit. To them I'm just a whispering campaign.

Then there's the man who caused it all. Gawking at me. He must think he's all that. I hate him. He's already ruining me and we've barely had a conversation.

"Darling, I know to you it's not a night out without anyone sizing you up, but at least seem a little less... stiff." He whispers with that smug smile, walking past me the last time in the evening.


End file.
